A Year To Forget
by ichigi111kurosaki
Summary: There are ten demi gods and ichigo happens to be one of them what happens when the others and he meet? read to find out... Rated t for language use in the future...
1. demi gods and punishments

**ok people i would very much appreciate it if you leave your thoughts and reveiw my chapters for this so i can make my stories much better ok now then i guess its time i go on with the story. the **

**thoughts are in italics **_**Dijkstra **_**and the use of powers are underlined in italics. **_**Dschubba **_**and prolouge will be in italics with ~~ in the begining and end.**

_**A Year To Forget**_

* * *

_~Pain, Suffering, What do those truly mean? Its all just lies. They fill our head with useless nonesense and emotions. We are just things, we live we breed and we die and/or kill. At least thats what i used to . Now we _

_have __been created to survive and adapt. We are just toys for the are Human. The gods have created ten demi gods. So far only four of the demi gos have been found and they are serching for the Olympians. Olympians _

_are the __protectors of the demi gods. Each demi god has a specific hair color that matches the element they control. To normal humans demi gods are treated like royalty in fear that they would kill all that oppose. The _

_hair colors for __the demi gods was said to have ,Orange,Pink,Green,Yellow,Purple,Grey,White and Brown hair and skin. Only the Red,Blue,Green,and Pink demi gods have been found. Hell i wouldnt have ever been found if _

_it wasn't for that __dreadful day._

* * *

_ "Ichigo" called masmoto and masaki who were looking for their little child. ichigo's mother and aunt. "Rawer" ichigo jumped out from behind his mother and grabbed her ankle."ichigo we are going to the market remember _

_to put your hood up."masaki reminded her son."ok" Chirped the little boy cheerfully enthusiastic. He slid the soft fabrich over his bright sunny orange hair and his gold eye and honey brown eye. Ichigo never met his _

_father. ichigo was walking around hidden in his soft hood. Ichigo was fourteen years old. He had Always smiled around his mom."We are so sorry" he had heard his mother and aunt saying . "Ill make you two pay for _

_that you stupid little vermin." he heard a man who's voice held pure hate and lust. Ichigo watched as said man pushed his mother and aunt down on the ground and began kicking them. "STOP IT!" Ichigo yelled as he _

_raced over to the scene. "HELL NO, she deserves this." the man said as he kept kicking the defencless after there was a crash as the man slumped to the ground,a broken vase at his side. the water in the vase that _

_ichigo previously held was coating the man on the ground."I'm gonna make you regret that kid" and with that said the man lept on top of ichigo who was in shock."Whats going on here?" came a voice from the demi god _

_of Fire. He had blood red hair that was pulled back in to a high pony tail that was spikey." P-Prince i was just teaching these three a lesson not to act so."the man stuttered. soon after the blue haired demi god walked _

_up followed by the green haired one and the pink haired one. "and what have they done?"asked the blue haired on."They were rude by bumping in to me and smashing a vase on my head-" and with that ichigo _

_interrupted by saying"they bumped in to him aND HE BEGAN BEATING THEM SO I HIT HIM. THEY DID NOTHING WRONG" exclamed the orange haired boy who was still on the ground trying to sit up. "stand up"said the _

_demi god of ichigo forced himself to stand with his mother and aunt soon following."take off that hood its disrespectful"ordered the red looked to his mother who signaled for him not to and for him to did just that. He _

_ran. He was fast too, but by the time he had made it to the corner of a building in the square there was a large wall of water."OH NO!" exclamed the startled berry who in turn ran the opposite way. he was then trapped _

_by a wall of water surrounding him so he stood there his head hung and his body tense."you have no where to go"said the blue haired prince."now i'm gonna make ya take the hood off"he growled to the berry."No, im _

_not right, my face is even more disrespectful"ichigo said to the boy with a sad tone in his voice. "why hide it?" asked the red haired prince known as renji."lets see the one under that hood."growled the blue haired _

_prince known as grimmjow. But suddenly the sun vanished and ichigo ran when a voice whispered in his ear"keep running."The sun was soon in the sky again and everyone was visible. ichigo saw the people who helped _

_him. a boy with snowy white hair and a girl with dark skin and yellow hair. the girl who stood closest to ichigo had a deep purple hair with dark skin."im shiro"said the boy with white hair and skin to match"that is _

_harebell __and yourchi"he said gesturing to the two girls."im nel and this is stayzel"said the girl with sea foam green hair who pointed to the pink haired boy beside that said ichigo began walking toward the seven demi _

_gods. __"huh, We told you to keep running GO!" called yourchi."i guess i have to introduce my self in a way you royalty can under stand"ichigo mumbled as his hands reached for his hood."What are you talking _

_about?"asked __the seven confused demi gods in unison. "We are all very special as am i." ichigo stated as he slid his hood down to show off his bright orange hair that blended in to the suns light and his two mis _

_matched eyes. One __eye was gold and the other was a deep honey brown."My names ichigo kurosaki and this is the last time you see me out in the open like this."he said as the other demi gods gaped in shock. he then _

_struck the flint __stones he held together and a spark landed in to his hand a became a glowing orb"and i am the light of day and the life that makes you breath and live" and with that he threw the orb to the ground and _

_the glowing light __grew and blinded all but ichigo. he ran "Wait" called many voices as the light dimmed to show him running. The calls fell on def ears as ichigo kept running._


	2. lights life

**ok people i would very much appreciate it if you leave your thoughts and reveiw my chapters for this so i can make my stories much better ok now then i guess its time i go on with the story. the thoughts are in italics **_**dfjkg**_**and the use of powers are underlined in italics. **_**dsbjkehu**_**and prolouge will be in italics with ~~ in the begining and end. and this might be the last chapter unless you guys want me to continue with this story.~Ichigo who is now sixteen is hideing from the other demi gods. he is the only one they need to find for the rest have been found. and a few months after ichigo dissapeared a war broke out and his mother and aunt were killed. ichigo had been hiding in the woods of hucie mundo.~**

**ichigo:Oi why is it so silent?**

**grimmjow:cuz your not talking or shes plotting something.**

**ichigi111:maby i am*evil smile and laugh***

**Gin:am i in any of your stories?**

**ichigo-grimmjow: we hope not.**

**ichigi111:ill put ya in one of my other stories ok ginny?**

**gin:ok**

**ichigi111-gin:*give fox like grins to ichigo and grimmjow.*they never noticed.**

**grimm-ichi:noticed what.**

**ichigi111:~silence~ ok to the storie now ;D**

**grimm-ichi:wait notice what?**

_**A Year To Forget**_

* * *

_~two years later~_

_~Ichigo spent his time in the woods near the other demi gods training area watching them use their powers. thats all he did and how he spent his time. he was never caught and he listned to them talking too.~_

* * *

"Oi, Grimm,Renji,Nel,Chad,Shiro,Stayzel,Yourchi,Harebell,Toshiro." called the man known to everyone as urahha kitsuke"I have news on the last demi god" he announced in his normal singsong voice. With that everyone stopped what they were doing and listened to kitsuke. ichigo becamed panicked at this."Some people have seen him walking around in these woods and think hes livving here" kitsuke said in his normal voice."thats ?" renji asked."yes it means we can find him!"cheered nel "lets start looking"said they had all spread out. ichigo was running as fast as he could with out useing his he turned he saw one. Then"whack" he ran in to something...Or someone. ichigo looked up and saw the sea foam green haired girl nel standing before him. "OI, I FOUND HIM!" she yelled to beckon the was already running for dear life when she looked up and he looked back and saw her then"whack" he ran into another one_'Damn it i relly need to pay attention more' _he thought to himselfas he looked up and saw demi god of water."tch, who the hellbumped in to me?" grimmjow turned. luckly ichigo's hoo fell onto his face."im sorry prince grimmjow" ichigo bowed and ran off."Hey, grimmjow, did you happen to bump in to someone?"asked nel."Yeah why?" he asked her."because that was the last demigod."she said to grimmjow. in returne he scouled. '_no wonder he was in a rush' _grimm thought to was only a couple yards away from the village when a wall of water appeared in front of him and a wall of fire behind him. the tree he was standing unders limbs moved and surrounded him as they held him in place.a small bird watched over him till the rest of the demi gods arrived. once they were all there nel steped up to remove ichigos hoodwhen she looked in to his eyes though she saw fear and saddness within them."please dont do this" he pleaded in a whispergrimmjow walked up and riped the hood off ichigos head and smirked"found ya"grimmjow sniuckered. soon after everyone heard a humming sound."that dosent sound good" said rukia who was an olympian. "you might want to let me go." ichigos voice was dark and full of hate and contempt as his eyes glowed."why?"asked renji. "because zangestu dosent like me chained up. hes my olympian."ichigo stated as a mater of factly. the humming soon became rumbling and raoring as a larger than life sized belgum tiger appeared and lept with all the force he could on to the tree that was holding ichigo. the powers from the others was soon depleated and gone. The fire went out of controle,the water splashed to the ground,the birds flew away, and the vines broke."whats happening"called renji. "you dont get it do you? you see my olympian can disarm your powers but mine stay."ichigo put it simply and begins to walk off"you arent going anywhere"grimmjow growled before he hit the back of ichigos head and knocked him out.

* * *

When ichigo woke up he noted he was in a bed that wasnt his. A normal bed at that. then he panicked."your going to hurt yourself."said renji as he stood from his seat at ichigos he left the room he was replaced by grimmjow. "here" grimmjow held out a hand full of royal cloths."No" ichigo said in a growl."why not?"asked grimm."im not royalty andim not staying here."ichigo styated and grimmjow growled."and i wont wear them volentarly like the lap dog you are."ichigo huffedand began to get out of bed when he heard a rattling of chains and noticed he was chained to the bed by his ankel. "ugg, really? chains."he grummbled as he got out his small pocket knife and bent down to the chains."Pft, like that dinky thing will work."grimmjow said amused."right" ichigo said sarcasticaly. his knife began to glow and he sliced through the chain like it was water in his hands."How did you do that?"came a small voice that belonged to the small girl in the doorway."nel, why are you in that form? and did you do that?"grimmjow asked and pointed to asmall tree in the room that had an apple hanging off of it."Yup, its for itsygo."she stated happily. once she left grimmjow turned to ichigo and said"lets get you changed"and then he smiled."no."came ichigos reply."then ill have to make you."grimmjow stated. Soon ichigos shirt and pants were replaced with an orange silk tank that was a little like a turtle neck and skinny silk pants that were the same shade orange as ichigos top. the shirt had a sun embroidered onto it."get this thing off me"came the struggling called of the berry who was in the prosses of trying to ripe the shirt off him self."shut up and stop comeplaining itll strengthen your powers so get over it."grimmjow said and turned toward the door. "we all have to wear them." he added."so getthefuckoff you stupid shirt."ichigo said and gave up his little struggle when his back hit the open window and he fell out of it. ichigo was six stories off the ground and he was very calm.(weird)ichigo began to chant _Power of the light give me wings that make me fly with the stars"_ and then silence.

* * *

**ok tell me what you think**

**ichigo: D: do i die?**

**Grimmjow:*hopefully*crosses fingers***

**ichigi111:id kill grimmjow befor id kill you ichigo. but youll never know.*smiles***

**ichigo:whew i hope im ok.**

**grimmjow:whats that supposed to mean.**

**ichigi111:ok please leave comment if you want me to continue this.;)**

**grimmjow:WAIT ICHI*whines***


	3. Comments Please

**ATTENTION:**

_**Okay i was honestly shocked. Shocked beyond belief, i never knew how much people loved my stories untill i told what Guest said. its amazing, ive already begun to delete stories, but dont worrie, they are going to be redone and revised. im going to start updating my stories and am going to start posting new chapters. i would really appreciate it if you would all comment on whisch stories i shouls up date. ill post the list below and if youd like ill even start a new story that will be updated by writing ideas given to me from you the readers. so heres the list, comment on which ones you think i should post new chapters for.**_

_**Thank you all lots. ^.^**_

**5 Deadly Terms used By Women**

**A Year To Forget**

**Bleached Whiskey Lullaby**

**Egyptian Lovers**

**Hush Hush**

**keep you Ey-Eyes Open/Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**Singers Drama**

**Singing prophets and Sad Tigers**

**The lost portal**

**Times passing**

**To prove it**

**Underworld, Nightworld, And Daybreak**

**Unknown and Unheard**

**Lullaby**

**Slipping Away**

**The Accedental Meeting**

_**Commentn on which you want to read more of and ill begin writing more chapters.**_

_**~Ichigi111Kurosaki**_


End file.
